1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding swivel chair and more particularly pertains to providing a chair having both foldability and swiveling features with a folding swivel chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of folding chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, folding chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing foldability for chairs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,263 to Aldus et al. discloses a wheel chair made of a lightweight metal frame having a series of caster wheels for providing rotatability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,490 to Marin discloses a folding chair having a seat member and four legs at the corners of the seat member with the two front legs extending from the seat member downwardly and with the two rear legs extending both upwardly and downwardly from the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 284,529 to Reed discloses the ornamental design for a folding stool.
U.S Pat. No. 4,583,778 to Liebhold discloses a folding knock-down chair with swingable seat support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,245 to Hardarson discloses a folding chair.
U.S. Pat. Design 250,498 to Hogford discloses the ornamental design for a folding stool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a folding swivel chair for providing a chair having both foldability and swiveling features.
In this respect, the folding swivel chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a chair having both foldability and swiveling features.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved folding swivel chair which can be used for providing a chair having both foldability and swiveling features. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.